Steve and Alex (TheCyberKid707)
This is the sequel to my previous creepypasta: Herobrinette Click on this link if you haven't read it yet: https://minecraftcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Herobrinette (Note: there will be some Steve x Alex) Chapter 1 Reverse Steve, aka the "alter ego" of Rainbow Steve It had been a few weeks since me, Herobrinette, and Herobrine had freed Herogirl (my own original fantasy crush), Enderbrine, Light Steve, and Alexbrine (who had turned out to be the OLDER sister of Herobrine) from the clutches of Entity 303 and Entity 505. But since then I kept dreaming about it, as I tryed to figure out what those red eyes had been as we were leaving that fortress. Eventually, I just shrugged it off as the eyes of a spider. Today, though, I noticed that my tree city world still felt somewhat.... sinister, like someone had been watching us. I was right. It had been (who would have thought) Reverse Steve. Ugh.... I HATE Reverse Steve, HE's the reason that Herobrine got corrupted a while back!... I thought bitterly "So do I," said the familiar voice of Herobrinette, the younger, twin sister of Herobrine. I instinctively turned towards her and punched her, then stopped realizing it was only her. "Sorry, I forgot you had telepathy," I said sheepishly. Reverse Steve vanished as soon as I pulled out my bow and arrow. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii, CyberKid," said another familiar voice, Herogirl. (By the way, two things: 1. Even though she's limited to the Xbox 360 Minecraft, Herogirl still calls me "CyberKid" because my username on the PC edition Minecraft is "TheCyberKid707", and 2. The reason she said, "Hiiiiiii" is because the two of us are a couple by now<3) "Heeeeeey, Herogirl." I said, noticing a Steve-like figure just watching us.... Chapter 2 Steve and Alex The figure disappeared before I could fly towards it. I decided to collect some wood from the Tree City Wood Area, and it was there again, but this time he was not alone, he had a figure who looked like Alex with him. I took a screenshot of them. (All caps = person typing. *insert text here*=action) '''ME: '''Are you... THE Steve? STEVE: Yes. ME: I'm assuming that that's Alex who's with you, am I correct. STEVE: Yep *steals a glance at Alex, who is now collecting some wood for a house* ME: Do you like her, as in: you have feelings for her? STEVE: *nods shyly* ME: Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Steve. STEVE: Thanks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reverse Steve about to fire an arrow at Steve, I knew I couldn't hit him in time with an arrow, so I got in front of Steve and deflected it by using my sword to block the arrow. Reverse Steve got his sword out. Alex must have noticed him, because someone fired an arrow at him, hitting him directly in the shoulder, then again in his left leg, then the right leg, and finally in the left arm. I looked in the direction they were coming from, and sure enough, Alex was getting ready to fire another arrow at Reverse Steve. Reverse Steve flew away. "Ugh, I hoped Reverse Steve had been finished off, obviously I was wrong," Alex said bitterly. "Same here," Steve said, moving ever so slightly from left to right nervously. "You can talk?" I sputtered. They nodded, "Yep. Two of the very few entities who can actually talk" Steve said. I noticed that there were dust particles on the ground, but no one was there. I knew exactly why: it was that annoying Shadow Steve. Category:Creepypasta Category:Rainbow Category:Alex Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities Category:Steve